


Ferris Wheel

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blaine to the rescue, Cute, Fairground, Finn is alive, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Set in Season 3, Slight Panic Attack, and is still at mckinley, but kurt didnt go to spy on dalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Prompt: "I wanted to go on the ferris wheel but there has to be two people to a cart come on random person let’s go oh wait are we stuck at the top? Oh F-"taken from this post: http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971/if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas-takeFollows the prompt, with a slight twist at the end (but in a good way).





	

"Come on guys!" Kurt almost begs Rachel and Tina.

"I don't know Kurt, it doesn't look very safe..." Tina replies, cautiously looking upwards to the top of the ferris wheel. 

"Please guys! It won't be the same if I go on without you!" Kurt pleads.

"Come on Tina, we can go together," Rachel requests, grabbing Tina's hand and dragging her to the end of the line. The wheel starts turning once more as they join the end of the queue. In truth, Kurt also doesn't like the look of the wheel, but he promised himself he would do every ride. It's not every day the fair is in town. And ok, maybe Finn and his dare had a little to do with it.

Kurt wanted to make it into a family trip, with him, Finn, his Dad, and Carol. However Finn refused to go, claiming something about football practice and hair washing. And his Dad flat out said no. Then Finn dared to challenge him, saying there was no way Kurt would go on every ride anyway. Therefore, Kurt has to go on every ride.

The wheel stops, the queue moves forwards.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Tina questions again with nervous jitters.

"Certain," Kurt replies, ignoring Rachel's dubious look. In truth, Kurt wasn't really sure it was. He swears he can hear it creaking as it goes round, and some of the metal supports look to be missing. "It's just because it's dark. Things always look scarier in the dark," he says to encourage himself more than Tina. 

The wheel stops, the queue moves forwards.

"Anyway," Rachel starts, "It's been fine since we have been stood here. It was fine all of yesterday. Even if it was unsafe, it either would have already broken or its unlikely to break with us."

"That's not that reassuring Rachel!" Kurt stage whispers.

"Don't be silly. I know it will be ok. As Barbra always would say..." Kurt drones out, not wanting to know what Barbra would say. Plus, since Finn brought her that pig, Kurt is never sure which Barbra Rachel is referring to. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the pig. 

The wheel stops, the queue moves forwards.

"Are there any single riders?" A voice calls out, the member of staff operating the ride. Kurt looks up to see the staff member stood next to an incredibly handsome guy. "We need a partner!"

"I will! I.. I mean I am!" Kurt answers before he can change his mind, hoping no one missed his slip up. The boy probably isn't even gay. 

"Come on then." Kurt is beckoned forwards. He is directed to the next free cart, letting the other boy get in first.

"I'm Blaine," the boy greets, holding his hand out to shake.

"Kurt," he replies, taking the offered hand.

He looks back over to see Tina and Rachel giving him a knowing smirk. Rachel puts her thumbs up.

He hears the boy - Blaine - chuckle behind him.

"Your friends?" He questions.

"Sometimes. Only when Rachel isn't in her self centred moods." Blaine laughs again. And oh god that's the most beautiful laugh Kurt has ever heard. 

"I have a friend like that." Kurt offers a smile in response, but before he can come up with anything to say the wheel is turning, them having been the last ones to get on. After a complete turn of the wheel in silence, Kurt can't help but feel awkward so attempts to start up a conversation.

"So, why is a wonderful man like yourself on a ride on his own?" Kurt questions, not meaning to come across so flirty. Blaine chuckles before he replies.

"All my friends are chickens. They went to play hook-a-duck while I waited in line."

"Are-" But before you can finish his sentence, he hears a load clink of metal before the ride judders to a stop. "What is happening?" He asks rhetorically, unable to hide the slowly rising panic.

"I don't know. Sure they will sort it soon," Blaine replies calmly, as though it's nothing more than a minor blip.

"Blaine..." Kurt grabs for Blaine's hand, needed support.

"It's fine Kurt."

"No it's not. What if a bolt has come out. And we are going to be stuck here forever!"

"Then the extremely hot firemen will come and rescue us." Kurt is in too much of a spiralling panic to pick up on the sub-context of Blaine's statement. 

"But what if the thing collapses before they get here. Or what if they decide it's fine, and they start the wheel going again, but its not. Or what if they don't find an issue, start it going, and that causes it to completely brake. What if we go plummeting to our deaths-"

"Look at me Kurt," Blaine orders. Kurt obeys without consciously realising. "I need you to breathe slower. Let all the air out of your lungs." Kurt looks at Blaine as though he is mad, but obliges anyway. "Now breathe in through your nose. 1, 2, 3, 4. And hold, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. And breath out through your mouth, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Thats good. Again. In, 2, 3, 4. Hold, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Out, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Do it again." Kurt repeats. At first he really struggles to hold his breath for so long, however on the third repetition he find it starting to work; his heart rate is reducing and with it his panic is receding. 

"Thank you."

"Any better?" Blaine asks with what appears to be genuine concern. Kurt nods. "Come here," Blaine requests, holding his arms out for Kurt to cuddle into. 

He takes a big breath, absorbing the smell that is Blaine. Almost lemony with a hint of musk aftershave. He takes another deep breath, finding the sent to be almost as relaxing as the breathing exercise. Blaine chuckles, causing Kurt to stop and hold his breath.

"Don't stop on my account. Your hair smells great as well!" This time its Kurt turn to laugh, taking a dramatically large inhale. 

Eventually, after approximately a further ten minutes, the wheel starts to move. In panic, Kurt grips tightly to Blaine's jacket.

"Don't worry," Blaine soothes, leaning over the edge of the cart to look down, making Kurt even more apprehensive. "They are moving us round to let us all off."

Kurt is so grateful when they finally reach the bottom and are allowed off. And even more grateful when Blaine takes hold of his arm to steady his legs as they walk off the platform. 

"So," Kurt starts.

"So," Blaine replies.

"So, I'm sorry for embarrassing myself. And I hope I haven't put you off sitting next to a stranger again."

"So," Blaine echos, "Can I have your number?"

***

"And the look on your Papa's face was hilarious!" Blaine interjects, adding his own thoughts on the story Kurt is telling their two children.

"If it was the other way round..."

"But it wasn't, because you were the one who freaked out!" He leans down to give Kurt, currently perched on one of the twins bed, a light kiss. 

"Was it love at first sight Daddy?" Hepburn asks, amazed, his blue eyes dazzling in awe.

"It certainly was for me," Blaine replies. 

"Wow. It's so romantic," Tracy adds dreamily, playing with her curly black hair. 

"It certainly was for me," Kurt echos. "Anyway you too! You have school tomorrow, so it's time you get to sleep!" He commands, getting up and heading to the door.

"Best bedtime ever," he hears Hepburn whisper to his sister as Blaine turns out the light on their two adorable children

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, i didnt plan on that ending, but as soon as the idea popped in my head i couldnt not use it.
> 
>  The breathing method Blaine uses to help kurts panic is the same method i use when i have a panic attack. It seriously works! Give it a try if you ever find your heart rate racing. It is also a good breathing exercise to help you go to sleep.
> 
> im writing a few drabbles to try and bet my writers block on my wip.  
> If you have any prompts, send them my way!!


End file.
